


Seeing Double

by glameowstic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: After being knocked unconscious in battle, Noct wakes up in a world with two Promptos instead of just the one.





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote a while back, the prompt was 'twins'.

Noct wakes up in a caravan with two Promptos kneeling by the cot and watching him keenly. 

"Dude," he says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Why is there two of you?" They stare at him. Turn to look at each other in something halfway between confusion and panic. 

"Dude," they say back, in absolutely creepy unison. "There's always been two of us?" the second Prompto says slowly, like Noct's an idiot. Followed by actual Prompto with "Like...since the beginning?" 

They're not exactly the same. The other Prompto doesn't have freckles and his hair's a bit longer, a darker shade of blond. 

"No," Noct says. "I'd definitely remember if there were two of you." 

If only because that's twice the jerkoff material. And probably four times the complaining. 

"Well if this is supposed to be weird for you then you're taking it really well," the other Prompto points out. Noct shrugs, lets the motion carry on into a full body stretch so he can kick the covers off and begin to think about forcing himself out of bed. Or hey, maybe Specs will take pity on him for waking up in an alternate universe or whatever this is and let him sleep in. 

"Eh I've woken up to weirder." 

Prompto - his Prompto, the regular Prompto - is squirming, making the quiet little squealing noises he does when he's freaking out but actively trying not to. 

"He doesn't remember us. He hit his head and now he has no memories and doesn't know who we are...oh man what if he doesn't know who he is? Noct do you remember who you are?!" Prompto's staring at him in earnest now, hands clenched in tight fists and lower lip jutted out like he's going to start crying if Noct says no and that kills the vague thoughts he'd had, to mess with Prompto a little bit before they even really began. 

Noct sighs. "Yes Prompto, I know who I am. And I know who you are too." He points to the other Prompto. "He's the one I don't know." 

"Oh. Yay! That means you like me better," Prompto says with an excited little shimmy. The other Prompto sticks his tongue out at both of them. Then smirks, calculatingly smug in a way that's totally wrong on Prompto's face but also kinda hot. 

"Hey bro," he says, smiling viciously now. Definitely hot. Oh no. "Check it out. Someone remembers me at least." 

Noct's confused until he realizes they're both looking at his crotch. Where his pajama pants are tented up, a small damp patch of precum staining the front. His face burns hot and he grabs the pillow behind him to cover himself. 

"I'm...what are...this isn't- you know what screw you, it's morning." Noct glares at both of them. The other Prompto laughs at him. Slaps a hand down on Noct's thigh and cackles. 

"Okay but this isn't funny, we weren't supposed to let him sleep!" Prompto whines, no longer placated by the knowledge that he's Noct's favorite twin. "You can't let concussed people sleep because then they get all brain damaged and die! Aureus we broke the prince, Gladio's gonna kill us!" 

"Will you relax? He's not broken just...cracked. We should do the thing he likes. That'll jog his memory." 

"Sit on his face?" 

The other Prompto - Aureus - rolls his eyes (they're green, Noct realizes. Dark to Prompto's light) and swats regular Prompto's head. "No dummy. I mean this," he says. Then leans over, hand still warm on Noct's thigh, and...kisses Prompto. His brother. With tongue. Lots and lots of tongue. And Prompto just melts into it, like this is a regular thing that they do and his brother knows exactly what buttons to press to get him so pliant and eager. 

Aaaaand his morning wood has officially become a shameboner. Great. 

"So uh," Noct says when they slowly pull away from each other and look at him expectantly, lips reddened and cheeks flushed. "You guys are...those kind of twins huh?" 

Aureus deflates. "Shit we broke the prince. Forget Gladio, Ignis is gonna fucking murder us." 

"I told you!" Prompto wails.


End file.
